Unanswered
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: The events of the night following the Fallen's defeat have left Bumblebee shaken. Soundwave's encounter with Bumblebee has filled him with unanswered questions. Tame continuation to "Stranger Still". M for safety.


This is a continuation to Stranger Still.. Sort of. I don't know if there have been any new movie-verse developments, So I don't know if my story fits into the cannon timeline anymore. If it doesn't, feel free to yell at me and I'll add an AU tag.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: Surprisingly tame... No interface, allusion to Bumblebee's rape, and some swearing... but nothing real serious. Oh, it does sort of end on an un-finished type note... So if you hate that sort of thing don't bother reading it.

If you read it, don't forget to complain about what a waste of time it was, or about any grammar problem you saw.

* * *

Soundwave was not pleased with his new assignment. When he had first come to Earth he had opted to remain off the planet as much as possible. Now, it seemed he would be spending a lot more time on Earth. Megatron had managed to gather the remaining Decepticons, and had reassigned them to covert missions. His plan was to bide his time until he could overrun the planet. Enough of the protoforms had survived to provide bolstering to their forces. But the young Decepticons would require training. So it was left to those not involved in their training to hide on Earth.

It was a pitiful planet inhabited completely by organic beings. Soundwave had taken the covert form of a vehicle called a Scion xB. He had chosen it for its boxy appearance, and ease of conversion. He refused to be inconvenienced by his disguise. It had an excellent stereo system, which he had converted to be a recording device. His mission was to avoid detection and provide surveillance, a pointless, easy task. Soundwave couldn't help but crave for a more gratifying mission. However, he would not defy Megatron, and dutifully kept to his work.

Soundwave had stopped for the day in a parking complex. He found it easiest to travel at night and park in such complexes. From a high vantage he could scout for potential threats, and no one would think twice of the fact that his 'driver' simply appeared when he drove and disappeared when he parked, because no one was in a parking complex past midnight. He wandered aimlessly at night, and parked just before most humans would be awake. He found it a tedious existence, but it was necessary.

Soundwave looked out over the shopping complex he was parked above, and watched as the insects below him buzzed in their hive. Soundwave kept busy by researching the things around him. He ran searches on faces and found out the entire history of the people they belonged to. He began to loath humans simply because they were so boring. Most of the people he scanned had done nothing but work in offices and coffee shops. Some had families, some had minor criminal infractions, but none were really important.

It had been nearly a month of this same routine before Soundwave found someone interesting: Sam Witwicky. Soundwave was not particularly shocked to find himself in the town where Sam was currently living. Even driving only late at night, Soundwave had still managed to cross large regions of America. It was the astronomical unlikely hood that Sam would be in the vicinity of where he was parked that surprised him.

Soundwave did not have to search to see everything about Sam Witwicky. It was already stored in his memory banks. Not just the cursory information that the other Decepticons also knew, it was more. He knew little quirks and points of interest that comprised the young man's personality. He knew that Sam stuttered when nervous. He knew that Sam had wet the bed until he was five, and that he hated when his mother brought that story up in front of friends, even if the friend was just his car.

It was Bumblebee's memories that held this wealth of information about the human. Each memory was tinged with a gentle sort of affection. It was something Soundwave couldn't really process. It was the love of a devoted friend. For the first time in a month Soundwave found himself genuinely interested in something. He knew he had all of Bumblebee's files, but he had never bothered to give them more than the blurry glance provided during the upload. After all, the thoughts and feelings of an Autobot held no interest unless they could be used to defeat said Autobot.

Now, though, Soundwave wanted to watch Sam walk from one end of the street to the other. Sam had ducked inside a restaurant. Soundwave could not see inside the building because the large front window was covered with human writing; presumably the menu or advertising. Soundwave watched for a long time, but nothing happened. He sat in contemplative silence, feeling a strange anticipation for the boy to immerge again. He finally did after about an hour. This time he had someone with him, a female human. Glancing at her Soundwave determined she must be Mikaela.

Bumblebee had memories of her too, with the same sort of feel to them. Mikaela was considered very attractive for her species. Sam always seemed overjoyed to see her. She herself was a strong and caring person, and Bumblebee respected her a lot. Soundwave watched as the couple walked to the corner of the street. Sam's arm was around her shoulders, and a huge grin was split across his face. Mikaela too had a smile, and was carrying a Styrofoam box in the arm furthest from Sam. They waited for cars to stop rushing across the intersection, before crossing it themselves. Soundwave realized with a sudden jolt that they were headed for the parking complex he was in. That could only mean that Bumblebee was parked inside.

Soundwave waited until they were out of his site, inside the complex. He then cranked up his audio receptors. At first all it got him was the obnoxious cacophony outside the building, but he focused. Soon he could hear voices that were a story below him. They belonged to the young couple.

"Bee?" Sam's voice drifted up first. "You didn't wait here the whole time did you?" A small beep of a car unlocking replied.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Mikaela commented. The sound of a door being swung open.

"Your chariot awaits!" This time it was a voice flecked with static, played from a radio. It was the mode of communication Bumblebee used.

"I told you I could just call you when we were done." Sam sighed. There were more shuffling sounds, and two car doors closing.

"If it takes forever, I will wait for you. For a thousand summers, I will wait for you." Bumblebee replied in song.

"You're such a drama king." Sam's voice sounded amused.

"Aw, that's true love Sam! What are you dating me for?" Mikaela laughed. There was a sound of many laughing voices joining Mikaela's. Bumblebee was playing a laugh track. Then the sound of wheels as they began to drive away. Soundwave turned off his audio receptors. The conversation was quite unlike anything he had overheard in the past. Their feelings were something he could begin to understand, because he had the necessary context of Bumblebee's memory. What he didn't understand was the feeling it stirred inside him, and the desire to know what those feelings meant.

It was this curiosity that made Soundwave do something reckless for the first time in his career. A quick scan told him there was no one around to see as he projected his driver hologram and pulled out of his parking space. He made it down the ramps and out of the parking structure just in time to see Bumblebee turn a right at an intersection two blocks up. He pursued. He made it to the corner quickly, it was late and both lights had been green. He turned the corner.

He followed as far behind Bumblebee as he could without losing him, he did not want to be detected. Bumblebee first drove Mikaela to her home. Soundwave parked around the corner. Mikaela was let out by Bumblebee, and Sam walked around his car to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you Sam." She said happily.

"Love you too." Sam replied, giving her a kiss.

"Sam." Mikaela said in a whisper that only Soundwave's sensitive hearing would have detected from such a distance. "Don't look now, but a guy in a Scion has been following us since the restaurant."

"What?" Sam whipped his head around looking for the car in question. Luckily for Soundwave he was well out of sight around the corner.

"I said 'don't' look now." Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Anyway, be careful okay? He could be a you-know-what."

"Psh, Bee'll shake him off." Sam patted Bumblebee's hood. "Isn't that right?"

"You are correct, sir!" Bumblebee's radio replied.

"See that? No sweat." Sam smiled. "Good night."

"Night Sam." Mikaela turned to walk in her house. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling about the car.

Bumblebee drove on, and decided to test to see if he truly was being followed. He made a right, then another, and then another. He waited at the end of the last to see if the car was still on his trail. He waited for nearly half an hour, with a very bored Sam Witwicky in his driver's seat. However, nothing happened. The Scion, it seemed, had only been going a similar way. Bumblebee drove the rest of the way to Sam's home.

"Well that was an epic adventure." Sam chuckled sarcastically as he stepped out onto the pavement. "Go get some rest Bee. I'll see you in the morning."

"So long, farewell, auf weidersehen, goodnight." Bumblebee's radio was played softly so as not to wake Sam's sleeping parents. It was close to Christmas, so Sam was home for the holidays. Sam went inside his house. Bumblebee stayed still for a long while listening. When Sam's light finally went out, Bumblebee pulled quietly out of the driveway. He was feeling restless again. It had been a problem plaguing him for some time. Almost every night now he went out to drive. Being Sam's ride from place to place was fun, but only when he was actually doing it. All the time he spent waiting had left him feeling strange and jumpy. It had been too long since even a murmur of Decepticon activity had been captured.

Bumblebee was beginning to understand that without something to guard against, a guardian was useless. He found his thoughts wandering back to his very last encounter with a Decepticon. It had been that night just after they had defeated The Fallen. Bumblebee felt a shiver run through his systems at the memory. It was something that he tried to keep off his processor, but now as he drove directionless through city streets he couldn't help it. It was something he wanted to come to terms with, rather than bury. Humans usually talked out their problems, but that was a luxury Bumblebee did not have.

He had no voice with which to talk about it. Even if he could speak, who would he tell? Sam? He wouldn't understand. Bumblebee felt as though he might even be rejected for having something like that happen to him. He could hear accusing voices in his head 'Why didn't you fight back harder? Surely there was something you could have done. Unless you like that sort of thing, you sick freak.' Bumblebee felt a painful little hitch in his systems. He wanted to find somewhere he could be alone.

Bumblebee drove out of the city to a cliff side near the lake. He remembered standing on it once with the other Autobots, but that seemed impossibly long ago. Now it was deserted and quiet. He pulled far to edge before transforming into his robot form. He sat on the cliff's edge and let his legs dangle over. His elbows rested on his knees and he held his head in his hands. He had no idea he had been followed.

Soundwave was a master of spying. He knew how to follow his target without their knowledge, and Bumblebee was no exception. He had been careless at first, which was the only reason the female had been able to spot him. After that point he had been meticulous in his covert pursuit. So it was no surprise that the foolish little autobot now sat oblivious to his presence. Soundwave took a moment to bask in his victory. His attention was drawn back to his target by a little static sigh mixed with the discharge of air that formed Bumblebee's exhalation.

"This song, leaks out onto the pavement. It could be a joke. It could be a statement. The more that I fake it and pretend I don't care, the more you can read into what isn't there. Maybe it's time to stop swimming. Maybe it's time to find out where I'm at. What I should do, where I should be. But no one will give me a map." Bumblebee's radio played sadly. Soundwave was confused for a moment. Why would Bumblebee play a song to no one? Bumblebee leaned slightly farther over the edge. Soundwave thought for a moment he might simply topple off completely. He felt an urge to run forward and stop him. However, Bumblebee leaned back from it again on his own.

Soundwave began to wonder what the point in following Bumblebee had been. It was a complete violation off his mission to lay-low and avoid Autobot detection. However, he had been compelled to follow. It was almost like being pulled, but the tug was not on his body, it was in his spark. He felt it tug in Bumblebee's direction, it was stronger than it had ever been now that Bumblebee was less than fifty feet away. Soundwave had only heard about such phenomenon. He'd never experienced anything like it before. He could only assume it was caused by the forceful connection he had formed sometime ago.

Bumblebee sat on the cliff for a long time. He looked down at the sharp drop below, marveling that high places like this were made by the Earth itself, rather than any human tampering. On Cybertron the only things that rose high into the air were buildings. Earth was an amazing planet. He wanted to share his thoughts on it, but he had no way of sharing. Ratchet had managed to get his vocalizer working for a brief time, but having it destroyed a second time had rendered it so it could never be used again. He was stuck his entire life, only able to express hollow cookie-cutter feelings, things that had already been said.

Bumblebee remembered a Greek Myth he'd seen in Sam's literature text book. The myth of Echo, a girl named Echo fell in love with a man named Narcissus, but could never tell him because she was cursed to never say her own words. She could only repeat things others said in her presence. When Narcissus finally used words she could confess her love with, he rejected her. Bumblebee remembered the story especially, because he could more than relate. He could never express to anyone just exactly what he thought or felt. It was exactly like being cursed.

There was a movement behind him and Bumblebee jumped to his feet in time to see a scion pull off down the trail and back to town. 'So I was followed.' He thought, and quickly transformed to give chase. He honked his horn angrily, knowing he was far enough out of town not to disturb anyone. However the vehicle did not stop or slow, instead it swerved wildly off the main road and on to one that lead up to camp sites and hiking trails. Bumblebee left off his horn, so he wouldn't wake unsuspecting campers. The vehicle showed no signs of slowing, even when the road became only slightly less narrow than it.

Bumblebee was positive that whoever this stalker was, they were up to no good. Catching them was top priority. He followed the scion up until at last the road disappeared completely. At this point Soundwave had two choices, stop and fight, or transform and try to escape through the trees. He chose the latter. He transformed into his robot mode and ran into the trees without a moment's pause, Bumblebee followed him. Bumblebee's smaller size gave him the advantage in this terrain, and he was able to close the distance.

"Stop!" Bumblebee's borrowed voice was a terse order, and was accompanied by grabbing the larger mech by the arm and tugging with as much leverage as he could get. Finally his stalker obeyed and stopped in a small clearing where it would not be a battle of limb placement to move. "Do you feel lucky punk?" Bumblebee said, charging up his arm blaster.

"No, I do not believe in luck normally, and especially not in the current situation." Soundwave responded, not bothering to turn. Bumblebee felt something in his internal circuitry stall. He recognized the voice. His optics were only partially adapted for night vision, but Bumblebee could still make out the silhouette of his 'captive' in the moonlight. It was a different shape that was sure. All the transformers who chose Earth forms had to sacrifice some of their original shape, but this change seemed so drastic that Bumblebee second guessed whether he had the right mech. Perhaps his contemplating earlier had led him to hear things.

Bumblebee tensed for a moment as the mech before him turned around to face him. There was no mistaking the face, it was definitely Soundwave. Bumblebee gave a bit more energy to his cannon, causing it to rumble in warning. He felt a sudden cold rush of terror grip him. He had fought Soundwave before and barely escaped with his life. He didn't stand a chance. He had to run. Bumblebee turned to bolt, but realized that his moment's pause had cost him the chance to dash. A cold metal hand closed around his forearm, the fingers were like claws, a feature common to Decepticons. Bumblebee sent out a wild S.O.S. over his comm, but it was too late. Soundwave had already set up an anti-communication signal.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Soundwave tried to explain to a flailing Bumblebee.

'Liar!' Bumblebee screamed mentally. 'That's all you Decepticons know how to do! Hurt! The only things you heal are things that you can use to cause more destruction later!' Bumblebee didn't stop struggling; he felt that his life was at stake.

"Is that what you think, Bumblebee?" Soundwave said in a voice without force or color. "The Autobots are perfect then?" Bumblebee whipped his head around to look at his captor, as if making eye contact would confirm what had just been said.

'I'm not speaking aloud.' Bumblebee's processor was desperately trying to compensate for Soundwave's apparent response to his thoughts.

"No, you aren't speaking. It was confirmed in our last encounter that vocalizing is outside your capabilities." Soundwave said simply, he didn't seem shocked at all by being able to read Bumblebee's thoughts even without a direct connection. "Do you want me to set you down?" Bumblebee just starred for a moment bewildered.

'Why would you offer to set me down?' Bumblebee focused enough to form a single sentence, so that Soundwave would have something to respond to.

"I want you to trust me." Soundwave's response was as blunt as all the others, but somewhere around the edges it felt as if this statement had a real emotion attached to it.

'I wouldn't trust you, even if you did set me down.' Bumblebee was beginning to get the hang of focusing clearly on what he wanted to say. This was the first time he had 'spoken' in a very long time. He only felt sorry that it was with a Decepticon, let alone this specific one.

"Would you run?" Soundwave asked.

'Yes, I would run as far and fast as I could, and tell the other Autobots about you.' The second part of the sentence was shown along with a string of pictures of where he would go to find the other Autobots. Bumblebee mentally kicked himself. He needed to be careful what he thought.

"I will not seek out your base." Soundwave assured Bumblebee. "It's hurting you for me to hold you up like this. If you would only agree not to run, I would set you down."

'I don't want you in my head!' Bumblebee thought angrily. 'I want you to set me down, and then I want to get the pit out of here.'

"Very well. It was clear from the beginning that my endeavor was pointless." With that Soundwave gently lowered Bumblebee to the ground. This time Bumblebee was more confused than ever. "Why are you bewildered? This was your request, it has been granted."

'I didn't think you'd actually let me go.' Bumblebee offered as an explanation. His mind exploded into a jumble of questions, but the one Soundwave caught was 'Why would you do something like that?'

"I want you to trust me." Soundwave repeated.

'Why? So I can reveal Autobot secrets? What kind of idiot do you think I am?' Bumblebee stood on his own feet now, and looked up in to Soundwave's visor which glowed softly in the low light.

"That has nothing to do with my current operation." Soundwave said steadily starring back. "Negative, it is not an operation. It is a curiosity. It will require information, but the only Autobot it relates to is you."

'I dare you to make less sense.' Bumblebee was beginning to gain in confidence with his ability to control the thoughts he sent.

"The information I extracted from you must have been incomplete. There are pieces I do not understand." Soundwave starred at Bumblebee in a strange expectant way.

'I'm still not following you.' Bumblebee prompted.

"It is pertaining to a sensation. A feeling of want for the safety, and happiness of another being above yourself. It was attached to many of your memories. Memories of the human Sam, and his female, also to Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet. While I can understand holding the Prime above yourself, these others are insignificant-"

'INSIGNIFICANT?' Soundwave was stopped mid-sentence by the force of the thought. 'How could you say that, they are my life, I love them with all of mysparkIwoulddietoprotectthem!' Bumblebee's thoughts seemed to run together in the fury of his emotion. Soundwave could not feel the emotion like he would in a connection. He only heard the words as they became garbled into so much static.

"I offended you." Soundwave said after he finished reeling from the amount of information streamed to him at once.

'You just insulted the people and 'bots I care about most. How did you think I'd react?' Bumblebee fumed.

"An apology is warranted. Please accept it." Soundwave tried to calm Bumblebee down.

'So you want to know about that feeling?' Bumblebee finally sent a clear thought after a long silence.

"Yes." Soundwave's voice seemed to have a kind of eagerness in it. Information was the one thing he was always eager to gain.

'You couldn't possibly get it.' Bumblebee made the same sort of sigh he had earlier. 'That's just my luck isn't it? Finally someone I can talk to, but they don't understand the feeling I want to talk about.'

"My intelligence is unparalleled among Decepticons, if I cannot grasp it there is no one who can." Soundwave insisted.

'See, now I know you don't get it. Feelings aren't some schematic you can download and memorize. Most especially not the one you are asking about.' Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I must know." Soundwave's optics burned in the pitch dark forest starring intensely at Bumblebee.

'Why do you want to know so badly?' Bumblebee asked. 'I promise it will never come in handy on a mission for Megatron, and I'm not sure I could even begin to describe the feeling to you.'

"Try." Was all Soundwave said.

'The human name of the feeling for Optimus, Sam, Mikaela, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others I have known in my life is love.' Bumblebee's thoughts became softer, as if surrounded in mist. Soundwave guessed it was because the emotion was intense, like the anger earlier. Anger was an emotion he knew very well, but love was one he had only heard talked about, never seen in action until now. 'In Cybertronian we have many words for it, because on Cybertron it is considered many different feelings. Here on Earth love is the singular word assigned to a feeling of wanting for the well being of another over one's own.'

Soundwave knelt down to look into Bumblebee's optics, as if being on a height level might help him understand it better. How Bumblebee could love so many others, was a mystery. Where was there room to love himself? Soundwave had for a moment become lost in his own musings, but he realized that Bumblebee had stopped explaining before he lost focus.

"Is there more to it?" Soundwave asked, as rapt as a human child at story time. It was a fascinating new subject for him to analyze.

'Yes. A lot more. There are different kinds of love. There is love that is good, and love that goes bad. I could never explain it all.' Bumblebee sighed; focusing his thoughts was beginning to make him weary.

"Perhaps it would be easiest to explain a specific example." Soundwave sensed that Bumblebee was growing tired, but he could not bear to let the conversation end there. "The feeling attached to Samuel Witwicky, what kind of love is that?"

'That's friendship.' Bumblebee stated. 'I care for and protect him, and he does his best to do the same for me.'

"So love is an exchange then. One trades the service of 'care and protection' for the same service returned." Soundwave's visor flickered with delight, he seemed to be grasping it now, but that thought was quickly dashed away.

'Not even close.' Bumblebee shook his helm. 'Even if he offered me nothing I would still do those things for him, because I love him.'

"Why, what does it gain you?" The brief look of satisfaction that had crossed Soundwave's features was replaced by frustration once again.

'Trying to explain love to you is like trying to explain space-bridge physics to a barnacle. I'm leaving.' Bumblebee's thoughts became angry again, but they managed to remain coherent.

"No, you can't leave!" Soundwave snagged Bumblebee by both his arms and tugged him into his chest.

'Shit, he's going to kill me this time for sure. I'm so slagged. !' Bumblebee's thoughts degenerated into panic once more.

"I am not going to hurt you." Soundwave's vocalizer was insistent and terribly close to Bumblebee's audio receptor. "Decepticons do not beg, but I ask you to stay until I have gained an understanding. I have found that I cannot gain the information by forced scan, so I must interrogate you traditionally."

'YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!' Bumblebee's vents were heaving, a mix of anger, despair, and disgust pulsing through his system. 'You are right. You can't force an understanding of love out of me. The only way you could know is to experience it yourself.'

"Describe to me the symptoms of love, then, so that I will know when I feel it." Soundwave's voice had become softer, almost gentle. His grip loosened on Bumblebee's arms enough to hopefully make him more comfortable. Bumblebee felt his spark throb in his chest. It was almost like it was calling to the one beating in the other mech's chassis.

'When you love someone you think about them all the time. Not in an obsessive way, but pleasantly. You want everything to go well for them. You want their safety and happiness, and would sacrifice anything for them to have it. It's something Decepticon's don't feel. You can only think of yourselves.' Soundwave decided not to be offended at the last statement. He carefully stored this information analyzing it from every angle. Such an emotion was counter to the necessities of victory in the war and survival in the universe. Yet somehow it made sense.

"I express my gratitude to you, autobot."

'I have a name'

"Bumblebee." Saying the name brought forth that feeling that was so alien. It was the feeling that he knew would force him to let Bumblebee escape with his life, even though it ran counter to the values of his cause. For Bumblebee he would set that aside, for now at least. No one would know he had wasted two chances to kill an autobot.

'Can I go now?' Bumblebee asked. He was feeling his systems grow fuzzy from that mysterious tug on his spark.

"You trust that I will let you go?" Soundwave was somewhat surprised.

'You said you would… were you lying?'

"No, I was not, but…" Soundwave trailed off.

'But what?"

"I am reluctant to release you." Soundwave could not explain it himself. He wanted to keep Bumblebee there for no tactical reason at all. His grip on Bumblebee's arms loosened a little more. "But I will release you even though it is not what I want to do." His grip slipped away entirely, and Bumblebee turned to look at him.

'Let me guess. This is so I will trust you.' Bumblebee's face had grown incredulous, he almost sneered. The thoughts reflected his hostile disbelief. 'Well I don't trust you, sorry. I am grateful that you didn't kill me and all, but you're a Decepticon. I'm an Autobot. Decepticons and Autobots just don't go around having late night chats for no reason. What is it you're really after?'

"I have presented all the facts of my inquiry to you." Soundwave felt another emotion blooming inside him. This feeling was unpleasant, and Soundwave recognized it after a moment as anger. It was not the anger he was used to, not an anger born of failure or defiance. He was angry because Bumblebee did not believe him, when for once he was being completely truthful. "I came to ask about the emotion of love. You have explained it to the best of your abilities, and for that I thank you."

'You've been asking a lot of questions tonight, Soundwave, now I have one for you.' Bumblebee had placed his hands on his chest. It looked like a strangely defensive measure.

"As long as it does not pertain to Decepticon intelligence, I will do my best to answer it."

'I just want to know if all that stuff I said about Decepticons is true. Do you think you've ever felt love? Do you think you could ever feel love?'For a moment there was silence.

"Affirmative." Soundwave said before quickly getting to his feet, turning his back, and walking briskly away.

'Wait, what?' Bumblebee stood dumfounded on the spot. His question went unanswered.

* * *

Songs for BB's radio:

I Will Wait For You- Connie Francis

So Long, Farewell- Sound of Music

Stop Swimming- Porcupine Tree

I probably won't continue, be prepared for that. Additionally, I am posting a little contest for you all! The winner will get a fanfic written by me, with the filling of their choice.

Just fill out this handy form:

Have you read any of my other fics? Y/N

Did you like this fic? Y/N

How much? Scale of 1-10, 1 meaning it was complete crap and you wish I were dead. 10 It was the greatest fic you ever read.

Did you like any of my other fics? Y/N

On average, how much? 1-10

What is your favorite TF pairing? Characters and Universe

Which of my open-ended stories, if any, would you like me to continue?

If I could write a transformer fic just for YOU what would it be about?

If you could fix one thing about the way I write it would be:

Okay, fill out this form, and leave it as a comment or PM it to me. Kthanks.


End file.
